Camp Chaos!
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Get ready to visited one crazy ride. A host club, singing, dancing, world famous super stars and Sakuno having hot regulars after her. So come and visited Camp Chaos!Trust me you don't won't to miss this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chi-chi: Here is my newest st-**

**Zola: Story 'Camp Chaos' that you all will love.**

**Chi-chi: Bitch what do you think your doing!**

**Zola: Doing the introduction, duh.**

**Chi-chi: Why you (They started fighting.)**

**Sango: Please stop it you two.**

**Kagura: Go Chi! Beat her ass!**

**Kiyoko: Idiots.**

**Daiki: Okay while Chi-chi is busy I will do the introduction. Chi-chi is here with a new story that she hopes you all will enjoy and love. This story will be a hundred times better than' Love Train rewritten' Chi-chi will be taking a break from 'Can I Trust Again' and she is about to wrap up "Love Train rewritten'**

**Warning: Story will contain OOCness, OC's, and a lot of humor and singing, and a lot more other thing that she can't tell you. If you do not like Chi-chi story than please to not review her story. Thank-you and enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget for all you cute girls out there please cal-**

**DAIKI YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!( The other shouted.)**

* * *

><p>"Look at this place, it amazing." Eiji was looking out the window amaze by the beautiful viewing they were passing by.<p>

"Well Eiji the Akane family are a very wealthy family. They're even more wealthy than Atobe from Hyotei." Said coach Ryuzaki.

"What! There actually someone richer than that arrogant jerk." Momo muttered.

"Momo it rude to call someone names." Oishi scolded him.

"Hehehe sorry Oishi-sempai." Momo scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

><p>The bus soon pulled into the parking lot to park. The regulars exited off the bus.<p>

"Saa so this will be where we will be staying at." Fuji glances over and saw 8 tennis courts that were presented besides the building.

"I hope it will be some good tennis players here." Ryoma muttered. Just than another bus pulled up beside them. Coming off was the famous team Hyotei.

"Ore-sama sees his rival team Seiguka is here. Since Ore-sama is here they are now awe by his presence," spoke the almighty diva king of Hyotei.

"Ne so Monkey team and his gang of monkey are here, huh," came a reply from Ryoma.

"Echizen." Tezuka warned knowing how Ryoma is.

"Hey watch what you say brat. Beside only Atobe is the monkey," said Gakuto

"Ore-sama will act like he didn't hear that Gakuto," Atobe flip his hair making his presence well known. They suddenly heard someone struggling near by, and look toward the bus. There they saw Sakuno, who some how got her suite case stuck, and was trying to pulled it out. Finally it flew out, but in the result making Sakuno flip back twice and hit her head on the ground. To say Hyotei was very surprise by her klutziness.

"SA-CHAN/ Ryuzakui/ Sakuno-chan!" The regulars rush over there to help her.

"SA-CHAN IS YOU OKAY!" Eiji went worried.

"Ryuzaki-chan how many fingers am I holding up? Should we take you to the hospital?" Oishi went to mother hen mode.

"Saa Sakuno-chan do your head hurt." Fuji picked Sakuno up bridal style.

"I'll grab her things, you take her to the nurse." Tezuka grab Sakuno things.

"There a 95% chance that something like this was going to happened. Definitely if it deal with Ryuzaki." Inui was writing down in his data book. _Number 71 of Sakuno klutziness: falling back and hitting her head on the ground while trying to grab her things._

"Mada Mada Dane Ryuzaki." Momo put Ryoma in a headlock.

"That all you can say when your girlfriend just got herself hurt."

"Momo-sempai she not my girlfriend." Ryoma struggle against Momo who still had him in a headlock.

"S-Sempai's I'm fine. Thing like this always happened to me, so I'm use to it." Sakuno pleaded with her big brown eyes that can make anybody to whatever she says (It's a good thing she don't know that, if she did she could ruled the world. Just playing…maybe.).

"Are you sure you don't have to go to the nurse?" Tezuka asked.

"Or hospital!" Oishi called.

"Yes senpai. I'm fine positive."

Tezuka sighed,"Okay Ryuzaki."

"We should head to the meeting before we become late." Oishi glanced at his watch.

"Let's go team." Seiguka left forgetting about Hyotei.

"Is it me, or did they totally forgot about us,. . . .for a girl," said Gakuto.

"No Gakuto we saw it to," answered Oshitari.

"Have we seen her before somewhere," said Choutaro having a flashback on Sakuno long braids and pretty big eyes

"We have seen her before she was the cute one who always be standing on the side line cheering for Seiguka with a very annoying loud mouth friend," said Ryo who was having a flashback remembering Tomoka loud moth and how he had wanted it shut it up with one of his tennis moves. While Ryo was having a flashback he never noticed the others staring at him.

"H-He just call a girl cute. Is the world coming to an end," said a shocked Gakuto.

"Gakuto stop over reacting. He only stating a fact." Oshitari replied.

"Oh so you think she cute to."

"I'm only stating a fact. What do you think Atobe?" Oshitari asked Atobe, but saw that he was already walking away without them.

* * *

><p>All of the tennis teams were line up waiting for the speaker and owner of the camp to come up and do the introduction.<p>

"Nya almost all the good players are here!" Eiji muttered over to Momo.

"Yeah I see Sengoku from Yamabuki, Yuuta Fuji and Hayime Mizuki from St Rudolph, Takahisa Kajimoto and Hiroshi Wakato from Josei Shonan.

"Nya look there also Kippei Tachibana, Akira Kamio and Shinji Ibu from Fudomine, and look the entire Rikkaidai and Shitenohoji team are here!"

"If Kippei Tachibana is here I wonder if Ann is here also?" Momo muttered, but Eiji still heard him and smirk.

"Momo you still haven't asked Tachibana little sister out have you?"

Momo face went red while Eiji snicker.

"I don't l-like A-Ann that way!"

"If you say so, but you better watch out you know Sengoku flirt with cute girls."

"He better not flirt with her!" Momo held his fist up.

"So you do like her." Eiji snickered even more, while Momo face was red again.

"No I just care about her as a friend, and what if he flirt with Ryuzaki." Momo said expected Eiji to say, "No we can't let that flirt seduce O'chibi girlfriend.'

"No I won't that happened to my Sa-chan." Eiji face turns serious as he said this. Momo was in shocked he never seen Eiji like this unless on the tennis courts.

Just than a woman who looked to be around her mid-thirty walk up to the microphone. She had long black hair with red tips in the front. She was wearing a blank tank top with maroon color skinny jean with knee high black boots and a red long trench coat. Standing beside her were 4 girls and one boy.

"Okay listen up you brats. Get ready for the most painful training you ever experience in your life. So if I have any weak pathetic brats out there, GET THE HELL OUT!" She yelled out, and stops to see any sign of weakness in them, but only saw a bunch of determined faces. She smirked at the foolish boys in front of her.

"I see so are all of you brats ready to visited hell because this will be one of a chaos ride."

**To Be Continue . . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi-chi: Here is my newest st-**

**Zola: Story 'Camp Chaos' that you all will love.**

**Chi-chi: Bitch what do you think your doing!**

**Zola: Doing the introduction, duh.**

**Chi-chi: Why you (They started fighting.)**

**Sango: Please stop it you two.**

**Kagura: Go Chi beat her ass!**

**Kiyoko: Idiots.**

**Daiki: Okay while Chi-chi is busy I will do the introduction. Chi-chi is here with a new story that she hopes you all will enjoy and love. This story will be a hundred times better than' Love Train rewritten' Chi-chi will be taking a break from 'Can I Trust Again' and she is about to wrap up "Love Train rewritten'**

**Warning: Story will contain OOCness, OC's, and a lot of humor and singing, and a lot more other thing that she can't tell you. If you do not like Chi-chi story than please to not review her story. Thank-you and enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget for all you cute girl out there please cal-**

**DAIKI YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!( The other shouted.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sakuno was strolling down the hallways looking for which floor the girls will be staying at.

"Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno heard someone shouted her name, so she turns to see who it was.

"An-chan!"

"Hi! So what bring you here?" An asked.

"I just came here so I can help out everyone. Since they will be working extremely hard these two months of summer vacation."

"I see. I'm also here so I can help out onii-san and the others. So lets work hard this summer for we can show them our support." An had a looked of determination in her eyes.

"Hai!"

An and Sakuno made it to the girls floor which was above the boys floor. An and Sakuno was amazed by the how beautiful and lustrous the floor looked. The living room area had a flat huge wide screed T.V, a fur white couch, and a glass coffee table that was trim in gold. Across the living area lead onto a hallway where the rooms were located at across from each others. An and Sakuno saw that all the room head names tag on them with there names. They soon find the room with their name and walked inside it. Once they walk in side they saw a queen size bed Sakuno saw that her bed sheets were pink, while An on the other hand had yellow bed sheet. Both of there rooms had also different decoration on the wall. Sakuno had heart going around room, but An had lily around hers. In front of each bed was a full screen mirror with, and both rooms had its each bathroom. An walk into Sakuno room and saw how pretty and pink it was.

:"Ne Sakuno-chan this room really suite you." An started to check out Sakuno room.

"Thank-you, but I bet An-chan room looked just as nice."

"You know it."

Sakuno and An was still checking out the floor when they heard someone arguing.

"That old bat making us do this stupid shit!," they heard a angry voice step in with others foot steps.

"I'm so fucking pissed off, I can fucking punch something," this voice was different from the first one. Then than heard an impact that followed after.

"Idiot looked at what you did. You made a dint in the wall," another different voice said.

"Kagura-chan you have to watch your temper," this voice was much softer than the other two.

"Yeah monkey-Chan, and don't forget we have 2 other girl staying with us so CONTROL YOUR GOT DAMN TEMPER!"yelled the first voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MONKEY, SHORTY!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT, IVY WOMAN!"

Sakuno and An slowly made their way to the loud voices and saw 4 girls standing there. Two of them where arguing, one of them tried to stop them, and the other just looked at them with a bored expression.

"Why you son-of-b-"

"Kagura!" The one who tried to stop them yelled.

"What!"

"We have guest." She pointed at Sakuno and An. All eyes were suddenly on them.

"Umm h-hello." An waved her hand.

* * *

><p>"Let us introduce ourselves properly. I'm Sango and I hope we all can get along together nicely." She bowed. Sango had long wavy black hair with light blue eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeves shirt that was unbuttoning up front showing a white shirt under neat. With it were some white long skinny jeans and high heels ankle boots.<p>

"The name is Kagura." She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a wild ponytail with a gold and green cap placed on top of her head, and brown eyes. She was wearing a gold shirt button down shirt that she left open in the front showing lots of cleavage. With it were a green tie and some boy shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Kiyoko and that all you need to know." The next girl said with the same bored expression from before. She had black straight jet hair with blue tips on the end, and dark black eyes. She had on a black corset with blue laces going down, and a black ruffle skirt with long black knee length sock and black knee high boots.

"And last, but not least Chi-chi the #1 badass!" she jump in front of them holding out a peace sign. Her hair was light brown and red pulled into two spiky pigtails up front while she wore the rest down in the back, and dark brown eyes with a hit of red. She had on a red and black jacket with a red tub top under neat. Black short pants and black and red knee high socks with flat black boots. On her hands were black fingerless gloves.

"There suppose to be one more of us, but I guess she got held up at her job." Sango said.

"Hmph. She probably just won't to make a dramatic entrance." Chi-chi crossed her arms.

"That sound like something she will do," agreed Kagura.

"Putting that aside. What are you two names are?" Sango asked showing a kind smile making Sakuno and An blush.

_'So pretty,' they both thought._

"I'm Tachibana An."

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno bowed.

"Well its nice to meet you both."

"Hey, it time to head to the dinning hall to eat." Kagura glanced at the clock that was on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is cool." An was amaze by the decoration and the design of the building.<p>

"Where here." Kagura voice bought An out of her daze. The trio was standing in front of two double doors.

"Shall we enter." Sango went up and open the doors. Inside everyone was chattering among each others.

"Ne you 4 are late you where suppose to be here 10 minute ago." Standing in front of them was a boy with black spiky hair with a white cap on his head. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and some white cargo pant and black tennis shoes.

"Sorry we had to introduce ourselves to our new roommates. "Chi-chi pointed at An and Sakuno. The boy turns his attention to them.

"Yo the name Daiki.." he introduce and walk back to his seat.

"Sa-chan!" Eiji wave his hand in the air showing Sakuno where they sitting at. Sakuno walk over there by them, while An went and sat by her brother, and Chi-chi and the others sat by Daiki. Once Sakuno made it over there she saw it was no seats. Fuji saw this and had an idea.

"Saa Sakuno-chan I have a seat for you." Fuji called out to Sakuno. Sakuno went over there by Fuji, and was quickly pulled into his lap. To say the others were very surprise by Fuji display of affection. Eiji was the most shocked about Fuji having Sakuno in his lap. Eiji balled up his fist, which were hiding under the table. Sakuno on the other hand was blushing up a storm.

"Fuji-senpai w-why do you h-have me in your l-lap?" Sakuno asked to embarrassed to look up.

"Because this was the only seat available for Sakuno-chan." Fuji whispered in Sakuno ear sending shivers down her spine. Across from them the others teams were muttering.

* * *

><p>"So the cutie is taking by Fuji, what a waste," Gakuto sighed.<p>

"Gakuto you give up to quickly, and you to Ryo and Chotaro. How can you know that they actually go together? So don't give up just yet, because I'm surly not." Oshitari said. Ryo, Chotaro, and Gakuto were all blushing.

"Why do you think I'm interested in her?," Ryo asked.

"He didn't even know he call her cute, interesting." Oshitari muttered

* * *

><p>Over at the Rikkaidai table thing didn't seem happy.(AN:I wonder why? Hehehe)

"Hmmm Fuji had a girlfriend, and she cute," said Niou glancing over at the blushing Sakuno and smiling Fuji.

"This is very interesting research, but what even more interesting is them."Yanagi pointed at Akaya, Bunta, who was glaring at Fuji, and Yukimura who for once was not smiling, and did not seem happy.(A/N:You'll read later why they seem to know Sakuno.)

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Niou asked feeling the dark aura from them surrounding the table.

* * *

><p>With Shijenohji<p>

"So Fuji has caught himself a cute girlfriend, but Kin-chan is that your girl?" Shiraishi turn to Kintaro and saw that he was glaring at Fuji. He than looked up and saw almost everyone attention was on Fuji and Sakuno.

_'It seems that the flower is soon about to blossom and soon everyone will be coming to receive its nectar. Kin-chan you will have lots of rivals on your hands . . . . including me.'_

* * *

><p>With St Rudolph<p>

"Your brother has caught a interesting cute girlfriend,Yuuto." Mizuki was observing Fuji and Sakuno from across the room.

"Sakuno-chan and my brother don't date each other." _'He just has a huge crush on her.'_ Yuuta didn't say the last part not wanting his senpai to know his brother love issue.

"Hmm. . . . .Sakuno." Mizuki was staring at Sakuno.

* * *

><p>With Chi-chi and the others<p>

"Wow Sakuno-chan sure do have a lots of admires." Sango said noticing how most of the boys attention were on Sakuno.

"And the cute little bunny doesn't know that the wolves are out to get her." Daiki shook his head.

"It seem the cherry blossom is about to bloom and when it does chaos will begin," said Kiyoko.

"It seems I won't be the only who will have reverse harem." Kagura kicked her feet on the table.

"I can't wait to see how this will unfolded." Chi-chi smirk thinking that it might was a good thing that her grandmother forces them here.

"I'm so sorry I'm late everyone, but the diva has arrive," the doors slowly opened.

"So the diva finally made it." Kagura mumbled.

Gakuto looked toward the door and was shock at who it was there.

"NO WAY!," He jumped up and pointed at the figure.

To Be Continue. . .. . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chi-chi: Here is my newest st-**

**Zola: Story 'Camp Chaos' that you all will love.**

**Chi-chi: Bitch what do you think your doing!**

**Zola: Doing the introduction, duh.**

**Chi-chi: Why you (They started fighting.)**

**Sango: Please stop it you two.**

**Kagura: Go Chi beat her ass!**

**Kiyoko: Idiots.**

**Daiki: Okay while Chi-chi is busy I will do the introduction. Chi-chi is here with a new story that she hopes you all will enjoy and love. This story will be a hundred times better than' Love Train rewritten' Chi-chi will be taking a break from 'Can I Trust Again' and she is about to wrap up "Love Train rewritten'**

**Warning: Story will contain OOCness, OC's, and a lot of humor and singing, and a lot more other thing that she can't tell you. If you do not like Chi-chi story than please to not review her story. Thank-you and enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget for all you cute girl out there please cal-**

**DAIKI YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!( The other shouted.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Everyone was staring at Gakuto, who was still standing up shock pointing at the person who just walks in. Sakuno glance at the figure that was standing in the doorway, and saw that this person was definitely beautiful and had a grace of royalty around her. She had long curly blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a no sleeves white shirt that had ruffle in the front. A purple short ruffle skirt with purple wedge heel that wrap up her legs into a bow.

"Gakuto what's wrong with you she just a girl." Ryo said. Gakuto turned his head toward Ryo and grab him by his caller.

"Just a girl? Do you know who she is? She Miss Zola, the most prettiest and beautiful model/actor in Japan!" Gakuto yelled, showing Ryo a magazine that came out of nowhere with Zola face on it.

"Well it seems I have fans. I'm so happy." Zola smiled toward Gakuto, as the background picture shined. Gakuto blushed and had hearts in his and put his hand together.

"Of course I'll always love Miss Zola and will be her #1 fan." Gakuto declared.

"Ne Gakuto I thought you like Fuji so call girlfriend," Ryo muttered to Gakuto.

"Oh I still chasing after her. Miss Zola is already taken by someone, see look at page 45 second paragraph." Gakuto pointed at the page.

"I only have one thing to ask you." Ryo was staring at the magazine.

"What is it?"

"You read Shojo Beat." Ryo held up the magazine showing the cover which said, 'Shojo Beat.' Gakuto blushed and snatched the magazine out of Ryo hand.

"O-Of course n-not, my sister just always leaves her manga open around the house."

"So how did you get it?" Oshitari asked.

"She put it in m-my b-bag. S-So shut-up and let get off t-this conversation." Gakuto sat down with his arms crossed.

"So Gakuto read girly mangas," said a surprising awoke Jiroh.

"Jiroh-senpai what are you doing woke," asked Chotaro surprise that the sleepy head in the team was woke.

"Gakuto shout woke me up." Jiroh yawn. His attention was soon directed on Sakuno and Fuji.

"Ne what Bun-chan doing sitting in another guy like lap other than mines!" Jiroh pointed at Fuji. The others were surprise by Jiroh out burst, minus Atobe who has been quite lately and not talking about how everyone should be awe by Ore-sama.

"Bun-chan? Jiroh who the hell are you talking about," asked Gakuto.

"I'm talking about the cute girl that is sitting in that bunny stealer lap, "everyone saw that Jiroh was pointing at Sakuno and Fuji.

"Jiroh-senpai how do you know her?" asked Chotaro.

"Atobe and me ran into her a couple of weeks ago when you guys ditch me with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Jiroh was walking with Atobe and Kabji hearing Atobe boost about himself. Oh how wonderfully annoying it was, now don't give him wrong he admire Atobe, but not like Bunta, but its annoying hearing someone praise about there selves all the times. Jiroh and Atobe soon saw a bunch of guys harassing some innocent girl.

"Ore-sama can not stand seeing a young maiden endanger."

* * *

><p>Sakuno was scared as she was surrounded by bunch of unknown guys. Who had wanted to take her somewhere to have fun.<p>

'God please help me.' Sakuno closed her eyes and pray for someone to save her. She suddenly heard one of the guys yelled out in pain. Sakuno open her eyes and was surprise at who God sent to rescue her.

"Thank you for saving me." Sakuno bowed in front of them.

"Ne your cute." Jiroh spoke out, making Sakuno blushed. Atobe step in front of Sakuno and went down on one knee and grabs her hand.

"Ore-sama couldn't stand the sight of a cute maiden in endanger." Atobe placed a kiss on Sakuno hand. Sakuno was cherry red while Jiroh was shock

_'Atobe has never acted this way in front of a girl before,'_ thought Jiroh.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Atobe was in his student council president office filling out paper work, while Jiroh was in there sleeping. Atobe heard someone come into his office and looked up to see whom it was.

"Hi Atobe-san!" Atobe looked up and saw it was the girl that they rescue the other day.

"Ore-sama sees you know his name, but he doesn't know yours"

"O-Oh it Ryuzaki S-Sakuno."

"Ryuzaki? Are you by any chance related to the coach of Seiguka?"

"Yes, she my grandmother."

Jiroh was sleeping peacefully until he had smell something delicious. Jiroh open up his eyes and saw it was the girl from yesterday.

"Its you, the cute girl from yesterday." Jiroh pointed at Sakuno.

"Yes, did I wake you up." Sakuno looked worried.

"No I just smelt something yummy." Jiroh rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh you just reminded me." Sakuno than pulled out some yummy lunch boxes.

"I brought you something to eat to show my thanks."

Jiroh looked inside the lunch box and saw a bunch of yummy food.

"Thank-you, what your name?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Thank-you Sakuno-chan." Jiroh was in a happy mood.

"Yes thank-you Ryuzaki-chan." Atobe offer his thanks.

"It nothing." Sakuno blushed. Jiroh looked at Sakuno and saw that she reminded him of something. After a while Sakuno soon left.

"What a interesting girl." Jiroh heard Atobe muttered. Something suddenly clicks in Jiroh head that made him jump up.

"A bunny, that what she reminded me of."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"After that Bun-chan always bought us homemade lunches, which are delicious by the way." Jiroh was finish explaining to them.<p>

"But why did you just call her Bun-chan?" asked Ryo.

"Forget that! Him and almighty so call diva receive homemade lunches from the cutie. Life is so unfair." Gakuto sulk down in his chair. Oshitari looked at Atobe and saw that he was staring at Sakuno

'Could Atobe also be interested in her.'

* * *

><p>The lady from before soon walk in and passed out a bunch of paper to everyone.<p>

"These are the schedules for your training, starting tomorrow."

"What practice start at 5:00 in the morning." Momo yelled.

"I can make it 3:00, try me brat." She pointed at Momo who shut-up and didn't say nothing else.

"Everyone can go back to there room now." Everyone got up to leave. Sakuno jump off of Fuji lap, but was lifted into the air a few minute after.

"Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno looked and saw a grinning Kintaro.

"K-Kintaro-kun what a-are you doing?"

"I'm carrying Sakuno-chan, what else do it look like." Kintaro then ran off with Sakuno.

"So Kin-chan is making the moves on the cutie." Chitose said who was standing by Shiraishi.

"Don't tell me you're after her already?" Shiraishi turned toward Chitose.

"I can't help myself she cute." Chitose ran off toward his room.

"She already has people coming to her nectar. Damn her cuteness." Shiraishi head toward his room.

**To Be Continue. . . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chi-chi: Here is my newest st-**

**Zola: Story 'Camp Chaos' that you all will love.**

**Chi-chi: Bitch what do you think your doing!**

**Zola: Doing the introduction, duh.**

**Chi-chi: Why you (They started fighting.)**

**Sango: Please stop it you two.**

**Kagura: Go Chi beat her ass!**

**Kiyoko: Idiots.**

**Daiki: Okay while Chi-chi is busy I will do the introduction. Chi-chi is here with a new story that she hopes you all will enjoy and love. This story will be a hundred times better than' Love Train rewritten' Chi-chi will be taking a break from 'Can I Trust Again' and she is about to wrap up "Love Train rewritten'**

**Warning: Story will contain OOCness, OC's, and a lot of humor and singing, and a lot more other thing that she can't tell you. If you do not like Chi-chi story than please to not review her story. Thank-you and enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget for all you cute girl out there please cal-**

**DAIKI YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!( The other shouted.**)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ann and Sakuno were carrying towels to give to the tennis players. Once they made it to the tennis court they saw how hard the tennis players were training.

"And to think they been at this since 5:00 this morning," they place the towels down on the bench, so when the others need them they'll be near by. An and Sakuno left, but before they left Sakuno took one more glance.

_'I wish there were something else I could do to help them.'_

* * *

><p>Sakuno was sitting down looking out the window thinking about the thought she had earlier that morning. Sakuno and An were back in the girls floor done from doing their jobs.<p>

"It look like your in deep thought, so what your thinking about Sa-ku-no-chan." Sakuno was snap out of her thoughts, and saw Sango sitting in front of her with a smile on her face.

"I-I was just t-thinking about what could I do in more ways to help senpai's and the others." Sakuno answer.

"But are you already doing something to help them."

"Yeah, but this is just little things. I want to show my gratitude to them for always helping me out, for the trouble I always cause them."

"So you want to do something big to show them your thanks, huh, you're a werid one." Kagura said as her, Chi-chi, An, and Zola step into the conversation.

"Hey! Sakuno-chan is not weird because she want to help others!" An yelled at Kagura.

"Chill, I didn't mean it in a bad way, it just I never meet anyone like her before." Kagura stuff her hand in her pockets.

"If you want to do something to show your gratitude. You have to do something outside the box." Chi-chi put on her thinking face.

"Well it has to be extravagant and unique, plus glamorous and cute." Zola added her two cent in it."

"And it have to be for the boys," said An. Kiyoko walked and pass them completely ignoring them, and sat down on the couch and turn on the T.V. Ouran High School Host Club came on, everyone turn there head toward the T.V. and stared at it, and stared, and stared. Until Zola snap her fingers.

"I got it."

"Why do I have a feeling, that for these two month Zola is going to turn us into her dress up dolls." Chi-chi muttered

* * *

><p>The boys were coming down to the dinning hall to eat, because they had been working extremely hard, training there butts off, and had not had one break. The crazy old bat did not like breaks, so they couldn't relax for one bit<p>

"Crazy old hag." Momo muttered.

"Nya I'm so tired. I think I see the bright light." Eiji dragged his feet.

"I don't see why everyone so tired," said Akaya who was standing next to Bunta.

"Because buchou and fuku-bouchou and that crazy woman training schedule are just like each others," answer Bunta

"Maybe they're related." Akaya and Bunta thought of a picture of Sanda and the owner.

"Don't see the similarity," they replied. Everyone made it to the double doors, but stopped, because everyone was having a strange feeling that was coming from them.

"Why do I feel this strange feeling coming from out of there," said Chotaro who was shaking.

"I sense cute girls beyond those doors," declared the two lady's lovers, Sengoku and Wakato. Everyone didn't have anything to say to that.

"I sense Sakuno-chan beyond those doors. I'm coming Sakuno-chan!" Kintaro dsh to the double doors and bust it opens. When the door were open Sakura petal fell down out of nowhere and Sakuno and the others girls were standing in front of each others dress in cute maids outfit.

"Welcome to our host club Ouji-sama. How can we be of service to you today." They bowed in front of them. Lets just say the regulars were shocked.

"You know this seem familiar from type of show," said Momo.

"Wow," was what everyone could say.

"Snap out of it you idiots," Kagura threw tennis balls at their heads

"So please pick who you would like to be your host this evening." Zola step in front of them wearing a short purple maid outfit.

"You can choose anyone you like," said Sango with a blue short maid outfit. An was wearing a orange no sleeve maid outfit. Sakuno was pink, but had a big bow in the back. Chi-chi and Kagura outfit top was made like the maid tops but the bottom had cute short pants; Kagura color was green while Chi-chi was red. Kiyoko outfit was made like Sango except it was black, and around her neck was a black choker with a skull attach.

"I have Bun-chan!" Jiroh ran to Sakuno and picked her up and went to a near by couch.

"No way I wanted Sakuno-chan to be my host!" Kintaro was about to run to them but Chi-chi grab him by the back of his caller.

"You have to wait until there 10 minute is up jungle boy."

"So your telling us that he is going to be all alone with my angel for 10 whole minute," said an angry Akaya who receive confuse look from the Seiguke regulars.

"Ne brat who told you that she your angel, because I remember correctly I told you she will be my wife." Bunta shot a glare toward Akaya.

"Buchou they're arguing again." Niou told Yukimura who was just smiling.

"They're arguing for nothing. . . .because Sakuno-chan belong to the Child of God." Yukimura answer with the same smile, but a dark arua was around him.

"Wait! Hold the phone! How do you guys know our Sa-chan!" Eiji with the other heard their conversation pointed at the Rikkaidai regulars.

"I know Sakuno-chan, because we take the same bus and we always talk to each other and when I'm sleepy she let me sleep in her lap.(A/N: Not really , he just fall of sleep in her lap, and Sakuno is just to kind to kick him off.)

"I know Sakuno-chan, because she was working at this cafe I always drag Jackal to because they have good dessert, and I order some desserts. They were the best desserts I ever had, so I asked the waiter could I see the person who made them. Then the most cuties girl I ever saw came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (Bunta version)<strong>

"Why hi, most handsome man I ever met before." Sakuno bowed. Bunta was suddenly dressed as a prince, grab Sakuno hand and look deeply into her big brown doe eyes.

"Beautiful angel that I have ever met before. Will you please marry me." Sakuno blushed, while the background turned pink with stars.

"Y-Yes I will love to marry you, but were to young to get marry." Sakuno held her hand over her heart.

"Your right, so when we would have graduated we will run off into the sunset completely married. Until than good bye my sweets princess."Bunta kissed Sakuno on the cheek, and rode off with his horse.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"What the hell kind of flashback was that,"said Niou.<p>

"Ne Mizuki-senpai did I just heard right, did he-"

"Most handsome man? Yep you heard right Yuuta." Mizuki answer Yuuta.

"Where did most handsome come from," said Wakato.

"From inside his head," replied Kajimoto.

"Bunta that did not happened. This is what really happened." Jackal explain his version.(The right version.)

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Umm hello, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno," she bowed in front of them. Bunta was just staring at her, like time itself just stop. Bunta than grab Sakuno hand and got down on one knee.

"Will you please marry me and make me more of your delicious desserts everyday."

Sakuno blushed at Bunta action.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

Bunta looked rejected, but perked back up at the next thing she said.

"But I'll make you desserts every time you come here."

I come everyday to just see your face, so until tomorrow." Bunta bent down and kissed Sakuno on the cheek.

**End of Flashback**

"That what really happened." Jackal was finished explaining. The whole Seiguka team and the other who liked Sakuno-chan , were now glareing at Bunta.

"You kiss our Sakuno-chan." Eiji pointed at the criminal,which in this case was Bunta.

"And, once were married will be doing a lot more than kissing." Bunta blew a bubble from his bubble gum. The others were about to kill Bunta were he stood until Ryoma spoke up.

"What do he mean by a lot more thing."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Your to young," came a reply from everyone except Akaya, Yuuta, and Chotaro who were to innocent or just clueless.

"Okay, but how do Yukimura-san know Ryuzaki-chan,"asked Oishi, all eyes were now on the Rikkaidai captain.

"Well one day while I was working at the garden store that my cousin owns. A cute adorable girl with twin braids walk in, and needed help to pick some flowers for her grandmother, So I being the most handsome man I am help her out and that was the day," dramatic pause, "our love bloom," flowers appeared in the background. Everyone didn't have nothing to say to that.

"Is it me or do-"

"Yes Yuuta, the Rikkaidai regulars like referring there selves at most handsome." Mizuki answer Yuuta again. Kintaro turn his head back toward Sakuno, and scream at the scene he witness. Kintaro scream got the attention of the others.

"Kin-chan why the hack are you screaming," asked Zaizen. Kintaro was sstill screaming, but pointed. Everyone followed the direction kintaro was pointing at.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!", yelled Eiji, Akaya, Bunta, and Gakuto. The scene they were seeing was Jiroh KISSING Sakuno,

"I think he just use his tongue," said Chi-chi.

**. .To Be Continue. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chi-chi: Here is my newest st-**

**Zola: Story 'Camp Chaos' that you all will love.**

**Chi-chi: Bitch what do you think your doing!**

**Zola: Doing the introduction, duh.**

**Chi-chi: Why you (They started fighting.)**

**Sango: Please stop it you two.**

**Kagura: Go Chi beat her ass!**

**Kiyoko: Idiots.**

**Daiki: Okay while Chi-chi is busy I will do the introduction. Chi-chi is here with a new story that she hopes you all will enjoy and love. This story will be a hundred times better than' Love Train rewritten' Chi-chi will be taking a break from 'Can I Trust Again' and she is about to wrap up "Love Train rewritten'**

**Warning: Story will contain OOCness, OC's, and a lot of humor and singing, and a lot more other thing that she can't tell you. If you do not like Chi-chi story than please to not review her story. Thank-you and enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget for all you cute girl out there please cal-**

** DAIKI YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!( The other shouted.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Hey! No PDA!," Daiki walked , yelled.

"I wonder how this happy," Zola had her hand over her mouth.

"Well if you want to know let me take you back to earlier," Kiyoko explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

"I have Bun-chan," Jiroh picked up Sakuno and went to a near by couch and sat Sakuno down, while he snuggled up in her chest.

"Hi Jiroh-kun, have you been receiving the lunches I been sending."

"Yes and I love Bun-chan cooking!"

Sakuno blushed, and smile, and patted Jiroh head.

"Thank-you."

"Ne Bun-chan lets play a game," Jiroh

"What kind of game?," Sakuno tilt her head to thee side.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Okay."

"Bun-chan truth or dare?"

"Ummm truth."

"Okay Bun-chan do you have a crush on any one here?"

"No."

_'Good because if you did it would had broke my heart.'_ Jiroh was relieved.

"Jiroh-kun truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jiroh replied with joy.

"I-I dare you to act like Atobe-san?"

"That easy. Be awe by Ore-sama," Jiroh flipped his hair. Sakuno giggled making Jiroh blushed.

"Sakuno-chan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Again? Next time your picking dare. Bun-chan do you like me?"

"Yes I like Jiroh-kun."

_'She likes me, she really really likes me," _Jiroh was grinning.

"Jiroh-kun truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Jiroh-kun have you ever had your first kiss."

"No, because I'm saving for that special girl."

"How sweet of you."

"Thank-you. Now Bun-chan I dare you to," pause, "kiss me."

"Huh, kiss you?"

"Yes, kiss me Bun-chan or do you not love me," Jiroh eyes water up.

"I do love Jiroh-kun!" (A/N:As a friend.)

"Than kiss me!"

Sakuno hesitated at first, but slowly moved in to kiss him, and BAM it happened.

* * *

><p>"That how they got in that predicament," Kiyoko was finished explaining.<p>

"But poor Jiroh is now about to die," Kagura pointed over at Sakuno and Jiroh who had dark shadows hovering over them.

"Nya, what the hell did you think your where doing to my Sakuno-chan." (Eiji)

"Saa I wonder if he will die if I choke him with a chain." (Fuji)

"Jiroh you idiot! I call her first! (Gakuto)

"I so am going to kill you." (Devil Akaya)

"You tainted my Sweets Princess." (Bunta)

"What colors do you want your coffin Jiroh-kun." (Yukimura)

"Ore-sama will come for his revenge." (Atobe)

"You raped Sakuno-chan poor lips." (Kintaro)

Sakuno was spook by the evilness that was coming from everyone. Jiroh on the other hand was in happy land.

"Her lips were so soft, and taste like strawberry." Jiroh said in a daze, never notice how that boost up there angry more. They all were about to murder Jiroh until Kiyoko spoke up.

"Wait you idiots. You cannot hurt Jiroh because even know it was a dare, Sakuno still kiss him out of her own free will. So you idiots," points at them, "can not hurt this idiot," she pointed at Jiroh.

"Damn," they muttered.

"So Jiroh lives," said Shiraishi.

"You wanted to kill him to," stated Chitose.

"Maybe. . . .maybe not."

* * *

><p>The next day Kagura, Chi-chi, Zola and Kiyoko were sitting around in the living room on the girls floor bored out of their mind.<p>

"Ne I'm bored," Chi-chi was playing with her hair.

"Nothing interesting don't happened until Sakuno is around her harem," Kagura was playing with a toy ball.

"Hey not to sound perverted or anything, but have anyone had wanted to see the guys with out there shirts?" Zola was in the mirror doing her hair, asked them.

"ME!." Both Chi-chi and Kagura rise up there hands in agreement.

"Hell I would love to see that guy Fuji or whatever with his shirt off." Kagura said in a daze.

"I just want to see who have a six pack," Chi-chi said.

"Well I have a job for you two," Kiyoko suggested.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>Chi-chi and Kagura were slowly walking toward the boy's locker room, with a picture camera that Kiyoko gave Kagura.<p>

"Destination is located, lets go," Chi-chi and Kagura bent down and should crock the door so they could peek.

"OMG!," what they saw inside would make every fangirl die of a nosebleed.

"Say cheese!", they bust in snapping photos. Sakuno and An were walking by when they heard Chi-chi and Kagura. They walked over to see what it was.

"Now a decoy," Chi-chi glanced back and saw Sakuno. She laughed evilly and pulled out a button and soap popped up and Sakuno slipped on it and ended up in the boys' locker room.

"CODE RED ABORT ABORT!", Kagura shouted.

"Goon Squad AWAY!", Chi-chi grabbed Kagura and ran out.

Sakuno shook her head and looked around. She blushed seeing every guy staring at her. Sakuno scrambled to the door, scared.

"Yaaa! Let me out!," Sakuno fiercly beat down the door. The door opened and Sango appeared. She picked up Sakuno and left.

* * *

><p>"I am ashamed!", Sango paced around in front of Chi-chi, Kagura, Kiyoko, and Zola.<p>

"I just want to let you know I didn't have anything to deal with this stupid idiots." Kiyoko declared her innocents.

"I had no idea, they were doing such an unbeautiful act," she turned to Chi-chi," $100 for Atobe."

"ZOLA!", Sango stomped.

"Give the rest to me later for I can sell them," Kiyoko muttered over to them, but Sango still heard her.

"KIYOKO!", Sango bawled up her fists. She hugged Sakuno.

"At least tell me how poor sweet Sakuno ended up in there."

"I don't know", Chi-chi threw her button out the window

"What was that?"

"A bird."

"CHI-CHI!"

* * *

><p>After Chi-chi and Kagura was Sango yelling finishi. They decided to head down to the dinning hall to discuss the theme they were going to do.<p>

"Okay for you guys next theme, it have to be big, cute, and showing a lots of skin!" Daiki stood up with his foot on the table.

"What the hell is this idiot doing in here." Kiyoko pointed at Daiki.

"He was rejected from the world," came a reply from Zola.

"And you was rejected from all mens." Daiki restored back.

"Oh, before I forget An here go that picture of momo you asked for." Kagura held the picture in the air.

"An-chan too!", Sango jumped out of her seat.

"So little An-chan has a thing for Momoshiro-kun," Zola snickered.

"Momo and An sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Chi-chi song.

"I do not like Momo in that k-kind o-of way!" An folded her arm with a slight blush on her cheek.

_'So obvious,"_ was the thought that went thought everyone head,

"How about are next theme we have cute ears and tails, and we perform a show for them." Sakuno suggested. She saw how everyone was staring at her and quickly mumble.

"I know it's a lame idea.:

"No I can work with that," said Zola. Zola snaps her fingers and clothes, shoes, wigs, make-ups and a lot of others accessories appeared.

"Time for me to get to work." Zola had an outfit in her hand.

**To Be Continue. . . . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chi-chi: Here is my newest st-**

**Zola: Story 'Camp Chaos' that you all will love.**

**Chi-chi: Bitch what do you think your doing!**

**Zola: Doing the introduction, duh.**

**Chi-chi: Why you (They started fighting.)**

**Sango: Please stop it you two.**

**Kagura: Go Chi beat her ass!**

**Kiyoko: Idiots.**

**Daiki: Okay while Chi-chi is busy I will do the introduction. Chi-chi is here with a new story that she hopes you all will enjoy and love. This story will be a hundred times better than' Love Train rewritten' Chi-chi will be taking a break from 'Can I Trust Again' and she is about to wrap up "Love Train rewritten'**

**Warning: Story will contain OOCness, OC's, and a lot of humor and singing, and a lot more other thing that she can't tell you. If you do not like Chi-chi story than please to not review her story. Thank-you and enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget for all you cute girl out there please cal-**

** DAIKI YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!( The other shouted.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Eiji had a finger on his lip and his head was tilted to the side. He was debating on if he should go ahead and open the door and see the theme for today. He opened the door to see the theme for today. He opened the door and once again, sakura petals flew from nowhere.

"Ne, welcome to our host club Ouji-sama, nya!" When he got a good look, all the girls were dressed as neko's.

"Ka-," Eiji's arms dangled. An outfit was a no sleeve orange shirt that had ruffle on the top and the bottom had strips going to the side with a short orange ruffle skirt. Plus knee high orange sock with orange cat ears and tails with a orange choker.

Sakuno outfit was a pink no sleeve shirt that had ruffle at the top and a heart in the center and the bottom had laces going down. A short dark pink ruffle skirt with pink cat ears and tail. Sakuno hair was pulled into two high pigtails with pink bow and a gold necklace that had a heart attach. Sango had a blue no sleeve dress that had ruffles on the bottom with light blue tights, and blue cat ears and tail with a pearl necklace. Zola had on a light purple dress with short sleeves and dark trim in dark purple, going down was dark purple ribbons with ruffle at the bottom of the dress. Plus with matching purple cat ears and tails with a light purple ribbons around her wrapped around her neck. Kagura had on a green short sleeve shirt that was exposed on the right side and had NEKO on it; short yellow pants with a green choker, cat ears and tails, and her green and gold hat. Kiyoko had a black corset that had laces going down the middle, a short black ruffle skirt with fish net socks. Plus with a pair of black cat ears and tails with a skull black choker around her neck. Chi-chi had on a no sleeve red shirt that had lace going down the bottom with a pair of short black pants with a pairs of red cat ears and tail and a bow on her neck. They leaned forward toward Eiji.

"KAWAII!", Eiji covered his face.

"Hey are you the only one here?", Daiki pointed.

Eiji nodded.

Daiki had a handkerchief throwing up petals.

"Good job! I taught you well! Get your girl! First who you trip down the stairs?"

"Nya, I did no such thing," Eiji crossed his arms and turn his head to the side. A couple of seconds later a bunch of tired guys bust in.

"Eiji why the heck did you trip us down the stairs. I should kick your ass," said Gakuto as he and few others had scratches on them from the fall.

"That so unfair," yelled out Kintaro.

"It really your fault for being so clumsy you know," said Zaizen.

"Oh now look Kin-chan your princess is now going to be taken," came the 'lovers' Koharu and Yuuji.

"Oh now who is that handsome young hottie over there," Yuuji pointed at Daiki

"Koharu are you cheating on me," Koharu put on a hurt face.

"I could never cheat on you," Yuuji declared

"Koharu!"

"Yuuji!"

"Koharu!"

"Yuuji!," they hugged with the background turned into a huge sun. (A/N: Sound fimilar).

"Kin-chan."

"Yes Zaizen."

"Don't ever let them read your Naruto manga's again."

"Rodger that."

Let just say they were in shock by the 'lovers' new way to show affection for one another or mentally scared. Just than Kenya in and saw Koharu and Yuuji new act.

"Just look away Kenya," Kintaro informed he and so he did.

"Yay! I got Sa-chan!," Eiji jumped around.

"What?," everyone turned out to see Eiji sitting in Sakuno lap.

"Ore-sama demand to know how he has Sakuno-chan.," Atobe pointed at the neko couple.

"Let me explain, while you idiots were running late or whatever. We came up with a new idea to pick names out of this box," Kiyoko held up a red box, "and who ever name you pick will be your host for the day. Eiji here was first, so he was Sakuno," explained Kiyoko.

"Damn I should had came earlier," grumble Akaya.

"I could had been with Sakuno-chan if that idiots never trip us down the stairs," Bunta pouted.

"Awww they make such a cute neko couple," said Zola.

"Yep, and the next thing you know they'll be running to get married, going on a honeymoon," Daiki sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"And the two cat lived happily ever after." Sakuno was finished telling Eiji a story , about two cats that were in love with each other, but one of the cats was already in a arranged marriage. Telling how they had to deal with rivals, broken heart, drama, and romance.<p>

"So the two kitty can lived happily ever after and have lots of kitty babies?"' Eiji asked like he was a 4 year old.

"Yes, Eiji-senpai they had lots of kitty babies."

"I'm so happy! Ne Sa-chan cans you be the mother of my kitty babies."

THUMP

"Gakuto-senpai are you okay," Chotaro bent down next to the fainted Gakuto.

"And he's outer there!" Kagura was suddenly dress as a referee.

"Did he," Akaya bang were covering his face.

"Just proposal," Bunta bangs covered his face.

"TO MY SAKUNO-CHAN!" Bunta and Akaya were livid.

Eiji picked up Sakuno and ran out the door.

"Eiji-senpai w-were is are going?"

"We're running away to get married, going on a honeymoon!" Eiji yelled out reaching the others ears.

"EIJI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Than mostly everyone ran out to either kill Eiji or just to watch the show.

"I hope Eiji be okay," said Momo who was being host by An.

"It seems Chi-chan is doing more crazy harem story for Sakuno-chan. More tea?"

"Yes,. . .Tacibana little sister."

"The name is An, a cute name," An placed her hand on her hips.

"Okay, okay. . . . Tacibana little sister."

"Momo-kun its An a cute name. You know one day Chi-chan will write a harem story with me in it and one of my madly in love followers will remember my name!" An stomped away leaving a shell shock Momo.

_'Harem story with An-chan! Oh god please don't let that crazy author put MY An in a harem story.'_ Momo thought about the different scenario that he would have to face.

* * *

><p>After Kagura was finished bouty hunting everyone and bringing them back with the help of Chi-chi who had a water gun spraying water on everyone. The girls were now standing up on stage.<p>

"Okay listen up! Us five have decided to put on a performance for you all. So sit back and relax and enjoy the shows," Zola announce into the microphone.

_Melodies around the world._

_My singing voice_

_Are they reaching (you)_

_Are they ringing through (your heart)_

_Melodies around the world_

_My singing voice_

_Are they reaching (you)_

_Are they ringing through (your heart)_

(Dance steps)

_I'm looking for drops of tone. . ._

_That fell from the palm of (your) hand. . . ._

_I want to fell my heart (through and feeling)_

_Package inside " the packaged" just to you_

_I hope I can sing well_

_To do it right, I will work hard (hard)!_

_Melodies around the world_

_My singing voice_

_Are they reaching (you)_

_Are they ringing through (your heart)_

_Melodies around the world_

_Are they reaching (you)_

_Are they ringing through (your heart)_

(Dance steps)

_For long (time), I have waited, alone_

_Hoping to sing but never (given the chance)_

_But now I met you_

_I'm no longer lonely. . . ._

_My heart is beginning to fill up with beat_

_Make my/your feeling (though) that over flows (from my/your heart) to a song_

( Dance step)

_Melodies around the world_

_My singing voice_

_Are they reaching (you)_

_Are they ringing through (your heart)_

_Let's bring the world a smile_

_You and me_

_They are reaching (you/world) right?_

_They are ringing through (your/ people's heart) . . . right?_

* * *

><p>After their performance everyone applaud them for a job well done.<p>

"YOU GUYS WERE GREAT! GOOD JOB! WOHOO!" Everyone heard someone shouting very loud and heard that it was coming from the door.

"YORI!" Daiki jumped up ran to a girl with short light brown hair that frame her face with caramel eyes. She had on a yellow long sleeve shirt with a white ruffle skirt and white and yellow strip socks and tennis shoes. Standing next to her was a guy with long black hair with maroon color eyes. He had a red cut sleeve shirt with black jeans with a skull chain attach to his pocket with a black choker.

"Daiki!", the girl called Yori ran to Daiki who was running toward her in slow motion and when their hand connected, they floated around in the air.

"Yori."

"Daiki."

"Yori back!", Sango smiled.

"Look and Ren here too. He must have missed his little Chi-chi chan.", Zola smirk and poke Chi-chi who was blushing.

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm the only one seeing them flying with wings on their backs," said Akaya.

"I guess Red Bull really gives you wings," Bunta replied.

**To Be Continue. . . . . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chi-chi: Here is my newest st-**

**Zola: Story 'Camp Chaos' that you all will love.**

**Chi-chi: Bitch what do you think your doing!**

**Zola: Doing the introduction, duh.**

**Chi-chi: Why you (They started fighting.)**

**Sango: Please stop it you two.**

**Kagura: Go Chi beat her ass!**

**Kiyoko: Idiots.**

**Daiki: Okay while Chi-chi is busy I will do the introduction. Chi-chi is here with a new story that she hopes you all will enjoy and love. This story will be a hundred times better than' Love Train rewritten' Chi-chi will be taking a break from 'Can I Trust Again' and she is about to wrap up "Love Train rewritten'**

**Warning: Story will contain OOCness, OC's, and a lot of humor and singing, and a lot more other thing that she can't tell you. If you do not like Chi-chi story than please to not review her story. Thank-you and enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget for all you cute girl out there please cal-**

** DAIKI YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!( The other shouted.)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 7<strong>

Kintaro was pacing around, thinking of a plan to how to capture Sakuno attention and heart (A/N: He thinking OMG!)

"Why does Kin-chan look like he thinking?," Shiraishi step in and asked.

"Our little Kin-chan is trying to think of a plan to capture his 'Jane'," Yuuji answer.

"Jane?," Kanya was confuse by the name that Yuuji used.

"Yes, because Kin-chan is Tarzan and Sakuno-chan is Jane. How cute," Yuuji than started saying how many kids Kin-chan and Sakuno were going to have.

"I GOT IT!" Kin-chan suddenly yelled making all of his team member's attention on him.

"I have a feeling that this not is not going to end well," Kenya said as Kin-chan dash out of the door.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was walking down to the vending machine to grab a snack. Once Sakuno reach her destination she put her money in the machine, but soon found out the button that she had to push to achieve her snack was to high for her. Sakuno stood on her tiptoe to see can she by chance reach the button. She still couldn't reach, so next she tried to jump up in the air. That didn't work either, she look to see if she could stand on something, but nothing was around.<p>

Kajimoto was strolling down the hallway and happened to see Sakuno, who was still trying to reach the button. Kajimto being the gentlemen was, decided to help her out.

Sakuno felt her self left up and saw that the button was now in her reach and press it. For that second she though was happy because she thought that she had magically grew. That was until she looked down and saw that her feet was off the ground and felt some one arm wrap around her waist.

"So you can finally get your snack, huh?," she heard someone say from behind her close by her ear.

"Yes, and thank-you," Sakuno was blushing. Kajimoto sat Sakuno back on the ground.

"Your welcome," he smiles at her. Not to far away hiding watching the scene that was tacking place was Wakato.

"He just smile, I can't believe it."

Kin-chan who was running around everywhere looking for Sakuno, spotted her standing next to Kajimoto.

_'Another guy is after my Sakuno-chan.'_ Kin-chan dash over there and pulled Sakuno against him.

"You stay away from My Sakuon-chan!" Kin-chan pointed at Kajimoto and walked off holding Sakuno hand.

"She cute. Good choice," Kajimoto didn't even have to look up already knowing it was Wakato.

"I don't have a clue to what your talking about." Kajimoto walked away from Wakato.

* * *

><p>Kin-chan was still dragging Sakuno hand in hand. Sakuno was about to say something until Kin-chan stop and turn around to face her.<p>

"SAKUNO-CHAN PLEASE STOPS HANGINGAROUND OTHER GUYS!" Kin-chan was hugging Sakuno while his head was lying on her chest.

"Ne, Kin-chan what are you talking about?" Sakuno tilted her head to the side looking completely innocent.

"IT SAKUNO-CHAN KEEP HANGING AROUND OTHER GUYS I MIGTH LOSES HER!"

Sakuno smiled," Kin-chan you won't lose me I will always stay with you.

"Really," Kin-chan looks up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!"

"And to make sure of that I brought these." Kin-chan took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs his and Sakuno arms together.

"With these we will never be separated!" Kin-chan had a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Outside on the tennis courts, a fierce match was going on between Fuji and Tezuka. Everyone around was entrance in the match, that they didn't even hear Kin-chan loud mouth. Kin –chan wonder why no one heard him and heard the sound of a tennis ball being hit. Kin-chan turns his head ands saw the fierce match that was going down between Tezuka and Fuji.<p>

"Wow! Their so into it!," Kin-chan complemented on the match.

Shiraishi who was entrance in the match was brought out of it by Kin-chan voice. Shiraishi was about to speak to Kin-chan until he saw Sakuno who look to be linked to Kin-chan by something. Something silver flashed, and caught his attention. Shiraishi examine closely to the shinning objected and saw it was a pair of handcuff that was linked to Sakuno to Kin-chan.

"Kin-chan, what are a pair of handcuffs doing around your and Ryuuzaki-chan wrist?," Shiraishi asked Shitenohoji regular's.

"Huh? Oh these," Kin-chan held up his and Sakuno wrist, "These are for Sakuno-chan won't be taking away from me." Kin-chan held Sakuno close to him while Sakuno was blushing up a storm.

"Kin-chan that is very obsessive," said Zaizen.

"Who knew are little Kin-chan was into kinky stuff," muttered Yuuji and Koharu.

"Kin-chan I don't think you should have done that," Shiraishi said ,not really like the picture of the two together like that.

"I don't care! Sakuno-chan is staying with me!" Kin-chan ran off with Sakuno.

* * *

><p>"Kin-cha~n, where are we going?" Sakuno was being dragged by Kin-chan.<p>

"Are you tired Sakuno-chan?"

"No but-," Sakuno tripped, but Kin-chan caught her.

"You have to be more careful Sakuno-chan." Kin-chan looked up and saw something that caught his eye.

"I got an idea," he dragged Sakuno across the street.

* * *

><p>"So when do you think they're coming back?" Chi-chi asked who was with the others of her squad, who had over heard the conversation between Kin-chan and the others Shitenohoji regulars.<p>

"I have no idea," Kagura sighed. Kiyoko was standing by the window in the dinning room, and saw something that caught her attention.

"You guys I belive you might want to see this,"Kiyoko called the others over, everyone looked out the window.

"What-!"

"The-!"

"HELL?"

Kin-chan and Sakuno were riding on an elephant. Kagura opened the window,"Kin-chan what the hell?"

"It's my new pet elephant named Peanut! Now me and Sakuno-chan are going to get married by an ape and live in the jungle so no guy can have her cause you can't find her!"

Sakuno held up a sign that said, 'Please help me! Kin-chan has turn into a crazy lunatic," it than had an arrow sign that pointed at Kin-chan.

"Let's go Peanut!", Kin-chan called out the elephant, which replied back to him with a loud 'Brrrrrrr.' (A/N: Think that what a elephant noise sound like). The elephant was about to charge, when a lady who look like she was from the circus appeared in front of them.

"Stop right their Bobo," she held out her hand, which made the elephant stop its tracks.

"Young man, how dare you run away from us like that? I'm very disappointed in you. Now let go," she scolded the elephant.

"Hey he with me!" Kin-chan yelled out.

"No he's with me!", the lady yelled back at Kin-chan.

"Kin-chan give the elephant for you can get back to your practice," the owner of the camp step out in front of him, who had spotted the group from outside of her office window.

"But-But-But-but-,"

"Give back the damn elephant are you will regret it brat." Her voice got very demonic as she for a second look like a demon queen.

"O-kay,"Kin-chan turn in front of the elephant with tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm going to miss you Peanut. You were like my best friend. I will always remember the memories we had together." While Kin-chan was saying his good-bye to Peanut, up in the window Chi-chi and the others were listening.

* * *

><p>"What damn memories", both Chi-chi and Daiki asked together.<p>

"How long did Kin-chan hang around it.," said Sango who was feeling sad for Kin-chan who was acting like he knew the elephant his whole life.

"My guess is only for a short moment", said Kiyoko.

"Poor, poor, poor Kin-chan, he must be really hear broken," said Yori who had tears running down her face.

"Yori your way to emotionally," Kagura sweat-drop.

* * *

><p>Come on Bobo let's go, the lady took Bobo and they went back to the circus that was opened across the street. Kin-chan had his head down sad over his loss of his short time best friend. Sakuno saw this and hug Kin-chan who was a little surprise by Sakuno action.<p>

"Don't worry Kni-chan, I'll be here for you," Sakuno said which made Kni-chan happy.

"How about I go and make you something yummy. Sakuno asked, which Kin-chan nodded happily.

"Oh, but first Kin-chan can you uncuff me, please?"

Kin-chan sighed,"Okay Sakuno-chan." Kin-chan stuffed his hands into his pockets and didn't feel the key, he than check the other one, which was also empty.

"I LOST THE KEY!"

"Huh!"

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh, Kin-chan in trouble, he better run before he get stomped," Chi-chi sung.'<p>

"Hopefully this problem will be solved by chapter 8." Ren appeared out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of the others

To Be Continue. . . . .

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me who's is your favorite OC character so far in the story. Thank -you and have a bless day.<p> 


End file.
